


Unconventional

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Christmas with the Snow Queen [11]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Light&LoveChallenge18, Nudist!Anna, Nudist!Cassandra, Nudist!Elsa, Nudity, Open to Interpretation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, True Love, piano playing, snow sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: For the #Light&LoveChallenge18 on Tumblr.  I had an idea for Elsa playing the piano naked just for fun, and this happened.  Intended as strictly platonic, but can be interpreted otherwise.





	Unconventional

Elsa had dreamed of someday having love back in her life.  She was afraid that would never happen, but it did.

She just did not expect her relationships to be so unconventional.  But she would not have it any other way.

Late at night in December, close to Christmas, the sounds of a piano could be heard echoing through the halls.  And the sound of someone singing.  A voice that was sweet and full of life.  Something that the owner was not accustomed to.

Elsa was playing the piano and singing Christmas songs for a private audience.  For the two people she loved dearly more than anything in the world.  Her beloved sister and her wonderful girlfriend.

All in the nude.

Unusual though it seemed, Elsa had discovered the joys of casual nudity following the Great Thaw.  It was something she did in private as a means to regain confidence in herself and her body image after spending years seeing nothing but a monster unworthy of love.  To bare herself and accept her body as it was meant a lot for her mental health.  To do so before Anna was not terribly strange - they were sisters after all - but it did wonders when the younger would join her.  Anna was always the free spirit, so to spend time chatting in the nude or racing off for a naked midnight swim just made sense to her.

Cassandra was not as quick to jump in on the casual nudity.  But as she got comfortable around the sisters, she accepted it and wound up participating occasionally.

It was liberating for Elsa to bare herself before those closest to her and know that she could trust them.  To know they loved her as she was and would not dare take advantage of her vulnerability.  That meant more than words could ever convey.

It was a measure of the trust and respect shared among the three of them.  Despite the feelings Cassandra and Elsa shared for each other, they were very mature and respected each other’s autonomy.  Anna just loved feeling like a rebel, but she also admired the implied trust shared between her and her sister - and her new friend.

Of course, Elsa found it easy to embrace a partial nudist lifestyle; the cold never bothered her anyway.  Anna and Cassandra were a bit more sensitive to the cold, but in this moment, the chill of the night was chased away by the heat of the fire and the warmth of their affection for the woman who had brought so much joy to their lives.

As Elsa played, Anna watched from atop the piano lying flat on her stomach and Cassandra observed nearby.  It was a most unusual sight, but what did it matter to the Snow Queen?  The woman who was already so unusual in so many ways.  What did she care that the two people she loved the most were sharing her company like this?

They loved her, and she loved them.  That was all that mattered.

Elsa loved deeply and passionately.  That much was certain after the Thaw.  Anna was her greatest love and most ardent supporter.  And though the queen loved Cassandra dearly, the latter honored the love between the sisters.  Elsa’s happiness mattered most to both Anna and Cassandra.

As Elsa moved her fingers along the keyboard, producing cheerful music and filling the air with warmth and light, Cassandra could only smile and gently rub her girlfriend’s shoulders affectionately.  Anna beamed from her perch on the piano, hearing and feeling the music only the most beautiful, wonderful, perfectful sister in the world could create.

Here, Elsa could bare her soul and sing her heart out.  Here, she could find the very thing she had lacked all those years, shut away in her cold room with no proper guidance to controlling her powers.  In this moment, as the Christmas season brought cheer to a once chronically-depressed queen, there was something magical in the air.  Social convention be damned.  No one else was around to criticize or scorn.  The queen had all she needed in that room.

Not just her sister and her lover.  Not just the feeling of freedom from being naked and confident about it.

At long last, after so many nights of cold and dark and fear...

Elsa had warmth, and light, and love.


End file.
